


someone to put you together

by returnsandreturns



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Friends With Benefits, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 00:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14320518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/returnsandreturns/pseuds/returnsandreturns
Summary: “Will you be nice to me?” Foggy asks, petulantly, and Matt smiles.“Sit up,” he says, getting up and walking over to run his fingers through Foggy’s hair, a few times, untangling it gently. “I should spank you for talking to me like that but I can be nice if you need me. Do you need me, baby?”“Yes, daddy,” Foggy whispers.





	someone to put you together

**Author's Note:**

> i'm pretty sure that i could be identified as the writer of this fic exclusively by looking at that collection of tags up there 
> 
> somebody write 500,000 words of them somehow getting into this ridiculous fucking arrangement and then falling in love and getting married and having babies so the daddy thing gets REAL confusing

“What’s wrong?” Matt finally asks, indulgently, turning around in his desk chair after Foggy sighs as dramatically as possible for the third time. They’ve known each other long enough and _intimately_ enough that Foggy really thinks he shouldn’t have to sigh at all. Matt should just know he had a bad day.

“Bad day,” Foggy says.

“Marci turn you down again?” Matt asks, straight-faced.

“ _No_.”

“Did someone else try to buy weed from you?”

“No—I _hate_ you,” Foggy says, frowning. “I’m switching roommates.”

“You’re not,” Matt says, laughing. “You want to talk about it?”

“Not anymore,” Foggy says, throwing himself onto his back and sighing again.

“Do you want to play?” Matt asks, voice somewhere between sweet and pointed, which makes Foggy’s dick interested _immediately_. It’s ridiculous. It’s like Matt’s trained him. Then he thinks about Matt _training_ him and it becomes even more of a situation.

Matt looks like he knows somehow.

“Will you be nice to me?” Foggy asks, petulantly, and Matt smiles.

“Sit up,” he says, getting up and walking over to run his fingers through Foggy’s hair, a few times, untangling it gently. “I should spank you for talking to me like that but I can be nice if you need me. Do you need me, baby?”

“Yes, daddy,” Foggy whispers.

*

It’s not the _most_ normal friends with benefits but surely it’s not the _weirdest_. So, he likes to call his roommate _daddy_ and his roommate likes to hold him and pet him and hurt him if Foggy wants. It’s nice.

It’s _really_ nice.

“I’m sorry you had a bad day, sweetheart,” Matt murmurs, after he’s kissed Foggy intently, after he’s undressed Foggy slowly in the middle of their room. He’s holding him in his arms, breath soft and warm against Foggy’s temple before he presses a kiss there and asks, “How can I make you feel better?”

“You’re doing a pretty good job,” Foggy murmurs, holding him tighter.

“Do you want me to tell you what to do?” Matt asks.

“Yeah,” Foggy says, after a moment. That sounds perfect, actually. “Please, daddy.”

“ _Good_ boy,” Matt says, warmly. “I want you to suck my dick. Do you want that?”

“Yes, daddy,” Foggy says, immediately. Not having to talk also sounds perfect. Not talking or thinking or doing anything more than letting Matt take control of him for awhile. He doesn’t always want it exactly like this but Matt’s really good at figuring him out.

“Eager,” Matt says, grinning as he lets go of him and step back.

“On my knees?” Foggy asks, ignoring him.

“Yeah, baby boy,” Matt says, happily, sliding fingers into his hair and pulling him down gently so Foggy follows the ache down onto his knees, tipping his face up to look at Matt smiling down at him. “On your knees.”

*

Almost as soon as Matt’s sweats are shoved down and his dick is in Foggy’s mouth, Matt starts talking.

“Oh, Fog,” he sighs, petting Foggy’s hair while Foggy takes his time sucking him off, hoping to make it last. “You’re so good for me. You know that, right? How good you are?”

He waits expectantly and Foggy pulls off, trying to say yes because that’s how this script goes and instead saying, “Keep—keep telling me?”

Matt looks surprised for a moment before he nods firmly, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of his head.

“Of course,” he says. “Keep going.”

Foggy pushes up to lick him, suck on the head so Matt moans and tugs on his hair to pull Foggy onto his dick.

“ _God_ , your mouth is so sweet, baby,” he says. “Every part of you is—I can’t believe you let me touch you at all. I’m so lucky.”

That’s—obviously bullshit. Matt’s an eleven and Foggy’s, like, _maybe_ a five.

“I get to decide if I’m lucky or not,” Matt says, because maybe he’s actually a mindreader or maybe he just correctly interpreted the noise that Foggy made around his dick. “Got it?”

Foggy pulls off just enough to mumble, “Yes, daddy,” with his mouth full. Matt laughs.

“Good boy,” he says, again. “I also get to decide how gorgeous I think you are. I— _shit_ , Foggy.”

Foggy basically gagged himself on Matt’s dick at the thought of Matt thinking he’s _gorgeous_. He doesn’t know why it’s so terrifying but they normally don’t get this—this _romantic_ , maybe. Matt’s nice to him but there are limits.

Foggy’s never managed to actually take him down his throat, so he doesn’t try this time, but he starts to take him as deep as he can every time he moves his head.

“You trying to end this faster so I don’t get to tell you how much I like your ass?” Matt asks, warmly, threading his fingers into the hair at the back of Foggy’s head and pulling him back. Foggy gasps for air before looking up to see Matt smiling, cautiously, like he’s not entirely sure about this either.

“Just my ass?” Foggy asks. He can accept that. Matt’s been vocal about it in the past.

“And your lips,” Matt says. “Your voice. Your _thighs_.”

“My thighs?” Foggy asks, laughing.

“Yeah, I always want—actually. Lie down on your back.”

*

Foggy’s skeptical but this is Matt’s show. He moves from his knees to his back on their shitty rug, staring up at the ceiling until Matt suddenly sinks down onto the ground and spreads Foggy’s legs open.

“Daddy,” Foggy murmurs, feeling shaky, then gasps in surprise when Matt dips down to lick a stripe up his inner thigh. “ _God_.”

Matt hums out a pleased noise and takes his time sucking and biting at both of Foggy’s thighs, ignoring the fact that Foggy’s hard _very close_ to his mouth until he finally sits up enough to breathe close to his dick, smiling up at Foggy.

“I’m really proud of you, y’know?” he says, softly, and Foggy feels like all the air got knocked out of him.

“You are?” he asks, voice wavering.

“Yes,” Matt says, sitting up—their erections brush together as Matt moves to straddle him instead and Foggy _whimpers_. He wants to be touched. He wants to hear what else Matt will say about him. “ _So_ proud, baby boy. You’re so smart and _funny_ and caring. You’re my—”

“Your?” Foggy whispers, when Matt doesn’t finish.

Matt leans down to kiss him firmly, cupping his face and smiling when he sits back up.

“You’re my best friend,” he says.

This isn’t the first time that Foggy’s cried while they’ve done this, because it’s a vulnerable position and it’s vulnerable on _purpose_ , but—he _cries_ and his cheeks heat up because it’s embarrassing even though Matt’s used to it, even though he immediately moves to pull Foggy up and into his arms. He’s still fully clothed other than his waistband still tugged down. Foggy feels exposed and ridiculous and safe and _loved_.

“I know,” he murmurs, petting Foggy’s hair. “I know, sweetheart. It’s hard, sometimes.”

Matt doesn’t clarify what _it_ is but Foggy gets it. This is one of those days where _everything_ is hard. Even letting Matt care about him.

“Daddy?” he asks, feeling like he’s going to jump out of his skin but they’re—playing. It’s not real. That’s why they do it.

“Yeah?” Matt asks, pushing Foggy’s hair away from his face and smiling down at him.

“I love you,” Foggy says.

He knows that he loves Matt like a friend. He doesn’t know if he’s in love with him outside of this hazy feeling he gets when Matt’s pretending for him. But when they’re like this—when Foggy’s on his knees, when Matt calls him baby, when Matt fucks him and holds him for hours afterwards—he’s in _love_ with him.

He can’t read Matt’s face but he bundles Foggy up in his arms again and buries his face in his hair, breathing in deep. Foggy’s shaking. He hasn’t stopped crying.

“I love you, too, baby boy,” Matt says, softly. And despite everything in his head telling him that it’s impossible, despite the fact that Matt might be going through the exact same thing, Foggy _believes_ him.

*

After too long on the floor, Matt drags him up and into his bed instead, pulling his sheets over both of them and curling up against Foggy’s back. He’s still hard. Foggy isn’t, really.

“We can finish,” he says, haltingly.

“I’m cuddling with you until you stop shaking,” Matt says, “and then I might go get you ice cream or something.”

Foggy huffs out a laugh but says, “Don’t—don’t leave, okay?”

“Oh, I’m stealing it from the fridge in the common room,” Matt says, moving to kiss his cheek. “I can get away with it because obviously I accidentally took it because I’m blind.”

“Obviously,” Foggy echoes, smiling. “Are we still in—y’know, the zone?”

“Unless you’re ready to stop.”

They should probably talk about everything they said once they’re just two extremely close roommates again, but Foggy wants to stay in bed like this forever or at least for the rest of the night. He stopped crying a while ago but—he’s not ready for Matt to not be _his_ yet.

“Not yet, daddy,” he murmurs, sighing happily when Matt pulls him closer.

“As long as you need, baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow for more self-indulgent garbage: [returnsandreturns](http://returnsandreturns.tumblr.com)


End file.
